Star of the Show
(reupload), , (reupload), and |singers = Macne Nana |producers = GHOST |links = * }} Background Star of the Show is a song featuring Macne Nana English by GHOST. The song is about the producer's frustration with people not wanting to speak to them because of "not being talented enough", or freaking out when giving a response, instead of being treated like a normal person. The song was deleted, but reuploaded on January 22, 2018. Lyrics Just move along, it’s nothing new No touching this and this or that Keep your tongue inside your mouth Don’t say a word, a whisper Compliments I fear they’re not Your god is not a silly face A deity’s performance Oh, but I’m not like that Move along, it’s nothing new No touching this and this or that Don’t assign my talents In the wrong category ‘Cross the rope, they mesmerize My balance lost, the crowd unpleased A deity’s performance Oh, but I’m not like that I don’t see the correlation Where’s the logic if there’s any? I don’t see the point in painting Merry smiles to hide the truth You know it’s rude to stare Balloons we fill with air A helium-defining voice Either way you make too much noise Topsy-turvy Sweetly dreaming Toss and turning in a Frantic state of disbelief The crowd goes wild with applause Over absolutely nothing Sing a dance that goes a bit like “La-ta-da-la-ta-la-ta-ta” Maybe you’ll understand I mean, it’s not that hard, you say Pull the mask up off the clown You’ll see the window to her soul Deprecated acts of jest And telling jokes you take too seriously I don’t see the correlation Where’s the logic if there’s any? I don’t see the point in painting Merry smiles to hide the truth You know it’s rude to stare Balloons we fill with air A helium-defining voice Either way you make too much noise I repeat: you make too much noise I repeat: you make too much noise A juggling act of choice The acrobatic scene A lion’s open mouth The leader screams our names Walk the rope or fall Adorn the vivid lights Declare the world is yours I find it hard not to laugh I should never be this high above the audience In all honesty, and I mean every word I’m not a freak I’m not an act I’m not a deity’s performance I don’t think the show is ending Everybody’s still applauding I don’t see the point in painting Merry smiles on my face You know it's rude to stare This really isn’t fair Your helium-infected voice PLEASE SHUT UP, YOU MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE I REPEAT: YOU MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE OH, I DON’T BELONG IN THIS SHOW I REPEAT: YOU MAKE TOO MUCH NOISE OH, I DON’T BELONG IN THIS SHOW Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * Star of the Show * Thanks to You Song That I Don't Understand How People Like It I'm Forced to Listen to This S**t Everyday Cause My F***ing Sister Plays This Every Time Without Getting Bored of Listening to It Thanks Ghost for This Piece of S**t You Introduced Into My Life Gallery Star of the Show cover art.jpg|Cover art of the single External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Macne Nana